


Comfort

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post <i>Take This Sabbath Day</i>. C.J./Mandy friendship, hurt and comfort. Slightly angsty and with references to end of season 1/start of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

At 12.10 Mandy returns to C.J.’s office, runs a hand through the weeping Press Secretary’s hair. She leads C.J. to her car and takes her home. Neither of them gets worked up about capital punishment but the execution of Simon Cruz hit C.J. harder than expected. In Mandy’s apartment she finally hugs C.J., a rare gesture, points her into the bedroom and they sleep facing each other, arms flung across waists. It’s just a comfort thing, platonic but caring. Months later, when it’s Mandy that runs – the night of the shooting – no one stops her or comforts her.


End file.
